This invention relates to children's building blocks. The invention specifically provides generally cubic blocks with an aperture in at least one of the faces and connecting means for detachably connecting blocks together. The invention also provides for door structures pivotably attached to the blocks and door attachment means on the blocks for detachably securing the doors to the blocks.